


Just to Bleed

by Hershey_Rogers



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac, Cutting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hershey_Rogers/pseuds/Hershey_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just what I think Isaac would feel after getting out of the freezer.</p></blockquote>





	Just to Bleed

Just to bleed, to feel the way your blood moves out your body

To know just one thing is working right, just to bleed

To bleed to see how magical the blood moves trying its best to fix you

Sometimes I wish to bleed

If only it would last forever 

the pain, that makes you loose connection to the world

the pain, that covers all your problems 

blood it moves fast and smooth

Trying its best, disigned to fix to help to bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Just what I think Isaac would feel after getting out of the freezer.


End file.
